


When Spring Comes

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dan was particularly feeling uncomfortable, surrounded by people. He held his drink close to him and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, not wanting to be noticed. That particular night, he was feeling particularly unsociable and introverted. And it also happened to be the night he was invited to a party by his friend, and he had been too polite to reject the invitation and he couldn’t think of an excuse not to go, so there he was. Now he was surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated people holding martinis and wine glasses, all because he was too _polite_.

            He tried to keep his head down as he maneuvered through the crowd. He was sweaty and uncomfortable and he just wanted to go home, get in comfortable clothing, and browse through Tumblr.

            He got to a wall with few people around, leaned his back against it and went on his phone. Then he heard a voice.

            “Oi, Dan! So nice to see you again!” A familiar voice shouted over the music and voices. He looked up to face Louise, with her blonde hair, red lipstick, and brown eyes. She had on a nice black dress and her hair was down and wavy with the tips dyed a light red.

            “Hello Louise!” Dan said and put his phone back in his pocket.

            “How are you doing?” Louise asked, smiling.

            “I’m doing well. I feel a bit crowded though. You?”

            “I guess I’m feeling a little crowded too, but I’ll manage.” She answered. “But hey, there’s someone I’m dying for you to meet.” Louise told him excitedly.

            “Really? Who?” Dan asked.

            “His name’s Phil, and I think you two would be great friends.” Louise told him. Dan smiled. Louise proceeded to walk him through the crowd.

            “He’s a very awkward, quirky person.” Louise continued to tell him. “He’s really sweet though, he just finds himself in the weirdest and embarrassing situations and always talks about how he ‘attracts weird and crazy people.’ But don’t worry he’s super nice.” Dan smiled to himself.

            They walked into another room that was less crowded and noisy and only had a few groups of people talking in it. There was a couch and there were two people sitting on it, one was a rather handsome man with black hair, pale skin, and big stunning blue eyes who was looking at his phone and the other was a man with Aquatic blue eyes, glasses and blue dyed hair, who was talking to a girl across from him with dark brown hair who was holding a wine glass.

            “Phil.” Louise said to the man with the black hair. He looked up from his phone.

            “Hey Louise.” He said. He had a slight northern accent, But his voice sounded sweet and innocent.

            “Hi, I’m Dan. Dan Howell.” Dan said, holding out his hand. Phil shook it.

            “Phil Lester.” He said with a kind smile. Phil’s cheeks were red and he looked nervous.

They both sat down on the couch next to each other while Louise went to refill her drink and they talked.

            “So are you having a good New Years?” Phil asked. Dan nodded.

            “Yeah, I guess. I would rather be at home by myself playing my Xbox though, to be honest. I only came because my friend Carrie invited me.” Dan said.

            “Same here.” Phil told him. “Louise dragged me out here.” Dan smiled. He really liked Phil so far.

            “So what’s going on in your life?” Dan said, regretting it. He worried Phil might think he was nosy or a creeper.

            “Nothing really.” Phil replied. “Right now is sort of a lazy time in my life you know what I mean, there’s nothing special going on. I mean I’m working on making videos for YouTube, but I don’t think they would be that great… I wouldn’t know what to say. But it’s nothing really.” Phil said. Dan shook his head.

            “No I think you would be great, you just have to try.” Dan smiled warmly.

            “I - thank you.” Phil looked into his eyes, a glint of wonder and curiosity shown in his blue eyes. Dan noticed that Phil’s eyes were not just blue. They had yellow and green and they were absolutely stunning. Dan was mesmerized by his eyes, and he just wanted to get lost in his stare. He could go swimming in those eyes.

It was after a few seconds that Dan realized he was staring rather intently at Phil. He looked away quicker than he meant to, gave a small cough and looked down.

“So what about you?” Phil asked. Dan was still trying to get over how cute Phil was. “What’s going on in your life?”

“Um, I’m going to Uni pretty soon, so I guess I’m excited for that.” Dan told him. Phil smiled brightly.

“Oh that’s great!” Phil told him.

            “Yeah, I’m kind of nervous though…” Dan admitted.

            “I’m sure you’ll do great.” Phil encouraged. Dan smiled.

            “Thanks.” Dan said. Then Louise came back holding her drink.

            “How are you two getting along?” Louise asked, taking a sip of her drink.

            “I think Phil’s really cool.” Dan said. He noticed Phil blushed with a smile.

            “Dan is cool too. I really like him.” Phil told Louise and now Dan was the one blushing.

            For the next hour and a half, they all talked and laughed. This was one of the most fun times he’d ever had at a party and that was because of Phil. Phil was so sweet and kind, and he was very optimistic. They talked about a variety of different things from University to their favourite animals (Phil’s was a Lion). By the end of the night, Dan was actually sad to go.

            “I’ll see you around, then?” Dan asked.

            “Definitely. It was so nice to meet you.” Phil told him and Dan felt his stomach flutter.

            “It was nice you too, Phil. Have a good night.” Dan said.

            “You too Dan.” Phil said. And then they turned to walk away. But Dan found himself looking behind him at Phil and caught Phil doing the same. He waved and Phil waved back.

            “Damn I think I love him.” Dan whispered to himself. And he smiled the rest of the way home, a light feeling in his heart.

           

            It wasn’t until he got home did he realize he forgot to ask for Phil’s number. But he shook off the disappointment when he entered the door.

“How was your party?” Dan’s mum asked.

“It was great.” Dan told her. “I made a new friend.” His mum smiled.

“Really, who?” She asked.

“His name is Phil, and he’s really cool.” Dan replied.

“That’s nice. You look tired, you should go up to bed. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Dan’s mum said and she kissed him on the forehead.

Dan went to his room, a smile on his face and his mind still on Phil. _I bet one of these days he’ll change the world._ Dan thought. Then he fell asleep grinning.

 

It was a little less than a year later when they crossed paths again. Dan had been browsing YouTube when he came a across a video with someone who looked oddly familiar. It wasn’t three seconds after looking at the person in it that he realized who it was. His heart jumped.  No one could forget those eyes. It was Phil. AmazingPhil to be exact. Dan instantly subscribed. He then looked at the number of Subscribers he already had. It was almost 90,000. Dan smiled. He remembered Phil telling him he wanted to post videos. _“I mean I’m working on making videos for YouTube, but I don’t think they would be that great… I wouldn’t know what to say. But it’s nothing really.”_  

“Well look where you are now.” Dan muttered. He watched all of the videos and liked every single one of them. Some of them were strange, but Dan enjoyed watching them and thought the editing skills were fantastic.

He followed him on Twitter and Myspace and basically stalked him on the internet. He always tweeted him. Then one day Phil noticed and replied. They got into a whole conversation.

“Danisnotonfire… Dan. That name sounds familiar. I once met a person named Dan at a party. :) He was really nice. I never saw him again, but I wish I could’ve. I really liked him.”

Dan’s heart skipped a beat. _He remembered him._

“I met a person named Phil at a party too once. You remind me a lot of him… you could even say you were him.”

There was no answer. Dan’s heart was racing. Then he got a reply.

“... Are you...are you Dan from the party, with the brown hair with the love for llamas?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my gosh, Dan!”

And that’s how they found each other. After that they Skyped a bunch. Phil didn’t live nearby anymore. But Dan wanted more than anything to visit him again.

And that day finally came. He remembered for the entirety of the train ride he had been nervous. But then he got off the train and a few minutes later he was greeted by Phil. Suddenly Dan forgot about being nervous. He was finally seeing his friend again. He hugged Phil tight and they both smiled at each other.

“Hey llama.” Phil grinned.

“Hello Lion.” Dan replied. They hugged again. Dan couldn’t even express how happy he was at that moment. It was one of the best days of his life, seeing Phil again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Years Later…**

Dan was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was awake, yes. But it took serious will power for him to actually get up. He was surrounded by the warm blankets and his pillow felt so comfortable. But he was hungry. He laid in bed for ten minutes before finally bringing himself to leave his nice environment of blankets and warmth.

Dan looked at his alarm clock, which read 11:14 am. Dan yawned and got dressed into his sweatpants and plain black T-shirt. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his best friend holding a box of cookies and noticed four of the cabinets were left open. Next to him was a box of chocolate cereal that had just been open.

“Phil! I was saving those! I hid them for Christ sake! And why do you have to leave all the cabinets open?” Dan said, closing them.

“Good Morning to you too, what a lovely day it is.” Phil replied in a mocking tone. Dan laughed.

“Yes, how lovely those grey, cold, depressing clouds are with that constant drizzle of rain reminding us of how little sunlight we get.” Dan said sarcastically. Phil shook his head with a smile.

“Aww Dan, don’t be like that.” Phil said.

“It’s true though.”

“Why not appreciate the good things about it.” Phil suggested. “ Like how the different shades of grey blend together to look like a painting, or how the wetness of the rain slickens the stone and concrete to make it seem shiny, but darker.”

“You’re such an optimist, I love it.” Dan smiled and punched Phil’s shoulder lightly.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Dan asked, taking the box of cereal, getting out a bowl.

“Um...let’s see… Nothing. Nothing. And oh look some more nothing!” Phil said. Dan poured the cereal into the bowl.

“Good, I’m tired.” Dan said.

“You just woke up and it’s almost noon!” Phil interjected. Dan reached into the fridge, grabbed the milk and poured it into his cereal.

“Yes, I did just wake up. And yes, it is almost noon.” Dan said, grabbing a spoon.

“You can’t be tired.” Phil said.

“I guess I’m just weird.” Dan said, taking a bite if his cereal. The truth was he had been up until 3:30 am that night browsing the internet, and when he finally did get to sleep, he had vivid nightmares. But he didn’t want to admit that to Phil.

“Or maybe you overslept. Or went to bed too late.” Phil implied.

“I don’t know. But it’s fine.” Dan said.

“What time did you fall asleep?” Phil asked.

“Um, I don’t know.” Dan lied. Phil raised an eyebrow.

“You’re sure?” Phil asked. Dan nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Dan told him. He continued eating his cereal and walked to the couch.

“What anime do you wanna watch?” Dan asked.

“I don’t know, just pick one.” Phil replied. They ended up rewatching episodes of Attack on Titan. Phil sat beside Dan and when Dan finished his cereal he put the bowl on the coffee table and lay his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil started stroking Dan’s hair as they watched it. Dan felt so at home at that moment and he never wanted to let it go. He grabbed Phil’s hand and laced his fingers with his. Phil smiled. Before they watched two episodes, Dan fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil awoke with a start when he heard a loud knocking. He blinked hazily and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then he tried rolling over on his back, but was caught by surprise when there was nothing behind him to roll over  _ on. _

He screeched as he fell to the hardwood floor. His butt hurt and so did his back. He looked up to see a very weary-eyed Dan looking down at Phil with confusion. Then there was the knocking again.

“The door, get the door.” Dan said in sudden realization.

Phil got up and walked to the door, still too sleep drawn to understand what was going on.

He opened the door to face a boy who looked around his early twenties. He was wearing a cap and holding a box of pizza.

“Hello sir, I have your medium sized pepperoni pizza.” He said and Phil realized.  _ He had ordered Pizza. _

“Um… Can you hold on for a quick second?” Phil asked. The boy nodded. Then Then Phil rushed to his room and frantically searched for his wallet.

Less than a minute later, Phil was running back to the doorway.  

“Sorry about that.” Phil panted.

“Nah, man. It’s fine.” He told him and they exchanged money for Pizza.

“Have a good day.” The boy said. Phil nodded.

“Thanks.” Phil told him and shut the door. He went back up the stairs, pizza in hand.

“You got Pizza?” Dan yawned when he entered the kitchen.

“Yeah. I didn’t feel cooking and I thought you probably didn’t either. Plus I was really craving it.” Phil replied.

“Okay.” Dan nodded. They ate in silence and after they both finished, they went back to the living room.

“So what do you want to do now?” Phil asked. He was bored now.

“I don’t know…” Dan answered. “ I sort of just wanna browse Tumblr.” Phil shrugged.

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.” He told him and Dan nodded.

When he got to his room he looked in his bookshelf. He picked a new book he had just gotten. Everyone was talking about it. It was called  _ The Fault in Our Stars.  _ Phil hadn’t looked into it or what it was about, but he saw it in a bookstore and decided ‘well, why not?’

Once he picked it up and started reading, he could not set it down. In the past three hours he settled into like ten different positions. He let the book dissolve him. He was so absorbed he lost all focus of the world around him He felt like he was there, inside the book as one of the characters. He felt every emotion. And he loved it. He loved when books did that because it meant that they were good and worth reading.

He was three fourths done with the book when he heard a knock on the door. He snapped back into reality and set the book down.

“Come in!” He yelled. The door creaked open and in came a red- eyed Dan, who had tears running down his face. He was wearing an old pair of sweatpants and T-shirt and his hair was curly and a mess, but still good.

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, worried. He rushed out of bed.

“I-I…” Dan started but was sobbing too much to finish. Phil went up to him and pulled him into a warm hug.

“It’s okay bear. Don’t worry I’m here.” Phil comforted. Dan sobbed into his shoulder.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t ever leave me.” Dan sniffed.

“Why would I ever do that?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know. I… I just had a nightmare I guess and- and I guess I just got afraid. Because I need you. I need you.” Dan cried. Phil hugged him tighter.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you. Ever. I need you too you know.” Phil said and led him towards the bed so they could sit down.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

“Okay.” Phil said. Dan curled up against him and continued to cry. Phil stroked his hair and hummed.

“Hey Phil.” Dan said suddenly.

“Yes?”

“I- I love you.” Dan said. Phil smiled.

“I love you too, bear.” Phil told him. Dan stayed in his embrace. Phil sung to him.

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

“You’re more like sunshine then I’ll ever be.” Dan mumbled. Phil looked at Dan fondly.

“To you, maybe. But to me you are the brightest sun out there, and nothing can change that.” Phil said.

“And to me, you are the brightest sun in the universe. You are so optimistic and kind. I could never be like you. Somehow you can brighten the light up even in the darkest times and it seems like you don’t even try.”

“That’s because I have you to help me.” Phil replied. “And you don’t need to be like me. Just be yourself and you’re already my perfect ball of sunshine.”

Dan started to cry again. Phil motioned him to lay down. Dan’s head rested on Phil’s chest listening to every breath and heartbeat as he clutched onto him tight, never wanting to lose him. Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan, and even though it might seem awkward because of the fact that Dan was taller, it actually felt nice. He was at peace and he never wanted to let go.


End file.
